Divergent High
by PoTArT TrAGeDy
Summary: Okay so Check out chapter IV for the information on this stories future.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT SADLY * ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH**

Tris POV

BEEP! ….. BEEEP! ….. BEEEEP! I slammed my fist onto the most obnoxious alarm clock ever. At least I'm awake now. My name is Beatrice Prior but if you call me that I will not hesitate to punch your pansycake face off of you. Anyways today I start at Divergent High School, I'm just going to blend in so I don't have to deal with any pansycakes. I go to the bathroom and shower then come out and into my room to meet a red face Caleb.

"Bea-" He says before I cut him off

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Tris Caleb?" I say angered by his ignorance

"You only have twenty minutes and I was warning you" Caleb says through gritted teeth

"Fine now leave before I slap you" I exclaim. He finally leaves muttering under his breath i'm not a good sister. Oh well I honestly don't care what he thinks right now. I go to my walk in closet and grab a pair of black high waisted shorts, black skin tight crop top, black low cut socks, black vans and a pair of black sunglasses. I look in my mirror and I am satisfied with my work so I walk to the bathroom with fifteen minutes to get to my new school and life. I only line my eyes top and bottom with black eyeliner and apply a little mascara. I take my long blonde hair out of the wet soggy mess I call a bun. I dry it out and it has natural waves to it so i'm fine with it. I look down at my phone and I'm already late to school. Crap! I run and see Caleb has already left and that there is a note on the counter.

 _Beatrice,_

 _I know you are probably late so hurry up!_

 _-Caleb_

Great! Just Great I'm already late on my first day to my new school. I grab a granola bar and run out the garage door towards my black Lamborghini Aventador LP 700 4 Roadster and speed to school. I run to my first class which is knife throwing with Coach Amar. I run in and trip over a girl on the floor. She quickly recovers and stands helping me we are up she extends a long tanned hand with perfectly manicured hands "Christina" She says. I start to talk but am interrupted by one who I presume is Coach Amar slamming his hands on a table which has knives on. He has short black hair; he has a tall and muscular frame he is pretty attractive but he is my teacher.

He points to me and screams "YOU!"

I walk over to him and put my hands on my hips waiting for a response and he only raises an eyebrow.

"You are exactly six minutes late girl, your new name is six. Go join your fellow number friend and wait for instructions." He says in a low intimidating voice that cause me to scurry off to the boy he pointed to. Amar said that he was also called a number. I look up at him and see the most beautiful dark blue eyes you would have thought were black. His eyes look like a summer night with swirls of summer days scattered within his left eye. He had a hooked nose; short brown hair that looked like it was black; taut, muscular arms that extended to show soft and gentle looking hands. He was also staring back as if taking me all in. He towered over me and I had moved back in fear but he moved closer to me and leaned down

" I'm Four" he said and held out a hand

I took his and felt a tingle go through my entire body; I wonder if he felt it too "Six" he gave me a stunning smirk that made me like him even more. Wait I can't like him I just met him. I've never felt like this with anyone before. I wonder..

Four POV

Another day in the hell hole I call school. My name is Tobias Eaton but everyone calls me Four because on my first day I was exactly four minutes late to Amar's class. It stuck and I have been called Four for the entire time I have been in Chicago. No one knows my real name not even Zeke, my best friend. I get my cherry red Ferrari out of the garage and head to school. I see Zeke with his girlfriend Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christiana, and Lynn all waiting for me to get to school.

Zeke is the first to see me and wave me at me screaming "FOUR GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE!"

"Yeah Zeke i'm walking." I reply

"Guys you know there is a new girl right?" Uriah questions

"YES! OMG! I can take her shopping and we can become best friends and it will be fantastic!" Christina squeals. After this I zone out of the conversation and look at the park behind the school where my secret spot is.

"Four! Earth to Four!? WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR ASS!" Zeke exclaims while waving his hands in my face.

"I'm moving!" I scream. We are walking to class and this new girl is nowhere to be seen. Oh well I mean she will turn up eventually. I go to Amar's class and wait for him to give instructions. We all are waiting for the bell. RING RING RING. Amar barges into the training room and starts walking towards us. I have to say when I first met Amar I thought he was a cruel and mean man but I have gotten to know him and he is actually quite nice and he is also funny. He started talking to Christina and she was stupid to open her mouth as usual.

"Amar why do we have to do stuff today?" She whines

"CHRIS 25 PUSH UPS! NO WHINING!" He exclaims. She starts doing her push ups and she is on her 6th push up when a girl comes running through the door and trips over Christina. I see Chris get up from the floor blocking my view from this unknown human. I hear Chris say Christina so they are just getting acquainted. The mystery girl starts to say her name but Amar screams "YOU!" She walks past Chris and I see her walk towards Amar with her hands on her small hips. She looks so sexy when she is sassy. Wait did I just think that?! Tobias you just met her and you're doing this?! I've never felt like this with anyone. Amar explains "You were exactly six minutes late girl, your new name is six. Go join your fellow number friend and wait for instructions" She hurries towards me and I finally get a good look at her. She is maybe 5'2 at the tallest; Her long blonde hair is in curls down her small frame; I just imagine running my hands through her hair and it would be the most silky hair I have ever touched. Her eyes are completely mesmerizing; they are gray with light blue swirled into the softness of her eyes making me want to keep looking in her eyes forever. She is beautiful. I tower over her because I am 6'3 so I think I scare her a little bit or it is because we have been staring at each other trying to see each other.

I lean in closer to her, hand her my hand and say "I'm Four"

She grabs my hand and I feel like she is sending some sort of electricity to me through her hand; I wonder if she feels it too.

"Six" she says and I smirk knowing she is perfect and she completes me. Tobias Eaton did you just hear yourself? _Yes I heard myself because this is in my head._ Yeah yeah. I like her already and she has only said one word to me. What if she likes me too..


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a long time to update but when you see this chapter you will understand why it took so long **Hopefully you understand****

I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT * ALL RIGHTS TO VERONICA ROTH

Tris POV

Four and I are still staring at each other. His eyes are perfect. They are strong and yet show vulnerability. I wonder why he shows vulnerability in his eyes. He seems fearless. He is perfect; He completes me. I can't believe I just said that! _I know. It was hilarious but true._ Yeah yeah. Amar just called out something but I couldn't understand what he said; I heard it but my brain didn't register it.

"FOUR AND SIX STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND START THROWING KNIVES WITH YOUR CLASSMATES NOW!" Amar screams. I finally understand him and jump away from Four and towards the rest of the class. I am in the spot next to Christina and Four. Amar is walking behind us watching how we handle the knives. I already know how to throw knives. I used to practice at my old gym in New York. I start throwing and I hit the centre each time. I start to throw the from under my leg, turning the opposite way from the board, sideways and four at time too. I keep throwing until I realize I am the only one throwing. Everyone else is staring at me with jaws to the floor except Four he looks at me with awe in his eyes. I finally was done with all of the attention so I improvised.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE YOU CATCH FLIES" I exclaim. Everyone including Amar looks surprised at my sudden loudness. They all scurry off back to their own knives. Amar comes up to me slowly but surely

"How do you throw knives so well?" He questions

I notice Four in the corner of my eye watching us but Amar doesn't seem to notice so I continue saying "There was an incident that needed me to be able to defend myself with anything and everything."

"Oh…. I'm very sorry about that but if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here" Amar says. Wow that actually wasn't hard to tell Amar. I'm really surprised although Four seems angered because he is clutching the knives so hard his knuckles have turned the same pearly white as his teeth. I reach out and grab his hand as if taking him out of his trance. He looks up at me with those gorgeous blue orbs.

"You okay?" I ask softly. He only gives me a small nod. I don't believe him for a second. Our hands are still laced together neither of us moving from the closeness we share once again. We stay like this for what seems like hours but merely a minute. RING! RING! RING! We spring apart and grab our bags to head to our next class. I look and see Chris waiting for me and she snatches my schedule and squeals.

"OMG WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES TOGETHER!" She practically screams

"Six" I turn to be met by Four scratching the back of his neck, also with the tips of his ears a bright red. I smile to let him feel more comfortable and he begins to stutter trying to make a sentence. I laugh at his nervousness and he continues.

"I was… um wondering… if I could see your schedule?" He asks while scratching his neck once again. He so nervous over nothing.

"Christina please give me schedule I kind of need it." I say while giggling. _You just giggled_. I push the thought from my mind while Christina leaves then hand Four my schedule.

"Here you go Four"

"Thanks" He says quickly. He reads it and chuckles. Oh that is so sexy, if he did that more… _Do you hear yourself Beatrice?!_ Why wouldn't I? _Shut up and pay attention to him._ Yeah okay.

"We have the same schedule." He mumbles so I can barely hear him.

"What was that?" I ask even though I heard him.

He picks up his head and looks me directly in the eyes and says "We have the same schedule. Do you want to sit together?" He questions with pink throughout his cheeks.

"Sure Four" when I say Four he cringes. I take his hand in mine and he laces his fingers with mine.

"Whenever I say Four you cringe. Why?" I ask him

"I'm ashamed of who I actually I am. Everyone would look at me totally different if they found out who I am." He says while looking down at the floor. I decide to do something brave. I pick up his chin and bring his forehead to mine so he can look only into my eyes.

"You have no reason to be ashamed of showing who you are. No one will look at you differently. You will be the same person but with a different name." I say and he leans in closer. His lips are merely skimming mine. The bottom lip full; The top lip spare.

"I've needed someone like you in my life. I plan on keeping you no matter what." He closes the distance between us and we share a slow passionate kiss. My arms snake around his neck whereas his go on my hips bringing me closer to him. His lips are so soft and gentle. This moment could not be anymore perfect. His tongue glides on my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly accept. His tongue enters my mouth and I memorize his mouth as he does I. He softly puts me against my locker caressing my cheek sending shivers down my entire body. We separate for air resting our foreheads together sharing quick breaths.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias Eaton" He whispers

"Tobias…. Tobias…. I like it." I say testing out his name; I love the way it rolls off my tongue.

"You don't understand how much this means to me" He says as he leans forward for a chaste kiss. He places his soft lips on mine and the sparks are back but I want a little more privacy. So I take his hand in mine and bring him towards a dark spot swaying my hips as we walk. I know this is crazy. He has lust throughout his eyes. I bring him to me and decide to be a tease and barely kiss his lips and pulling back going towards his neck instead and leaving kisses down his neck. He shudders under my touch and I think that I have so much power over him. I smile against his neck and he starts down my neck and I realize what I was doing to him. He finally pulls me back to reality by bringing our foreheads together staring into each other's eyes. His eyes are the most perfect things I've laid my eyes on. I could get lost in them. I feel like they could swallow me whole and I would swim in the depths of his eyes. I don't know how long we stood like this but eventually we heard the bell to the next period which was lunch for us. People came swarming out into the hallways. He noticed my discomfort so he shielded me from all of them and stood in the way to block them all out.

"Six" He says

"Don't call me that" I practically growl. He has a smirk on his face knowing that I love his smirk.

"What should I call you than?" He asks

"My real name is Tris" I say confidently

"Tris.. Will you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me this weekend?" He asks softly while looking anywhere but at me. I pull his chin towards me forcing him to look at me.

"Tobias I would love to go on a date with you." As soon as the words come out of my mouth he leans down and kisses me picking me up throwing me on his back running through the hallways. I squeal as he runs with all the girls glaring at me until we find Christina and some other people I don't know. I am still on Tobias's back so I can actually get a good look at them all. Next to Christina is a rather tall boy with sandy blonde hair, dark warm brown eyes and freckles speckling on his nose. Next to him I see an older boy with his arm around another girl who I presume is his girlfriend. His girlfriend has bright blonde hair and dark brown eyes like the boy next to Christina. She has all the curves in the right places and she is average height. The boy wrapped up next to her has tanned skin, dark hair, and bright emerald eyes like Christina. Next to them is another boy that looks almost identical to the older boy except he has light brown eyes and he is a little bit shorter. There are two other girls there. One of them looks exactly like the one with blonde hair except hers is short like a boys and she doesn't have all of the curves her sister does. The one next to her looks like an in between of the blonde one and the short haired girl. Except her hair is a light brown and she has piercing dark brown eyes and curves like the eldest one. I realize I have been staring and bury my face into Tobias's neck trying to cover up my tomato face.

Finally the older tanned boy breaks the silence saying "Woah Four who is this girl? Is she the new one?"

"That's Six Zeke" Christina speaks up for me. "Okay Six I'm guessing you want to know who everyone is?" I only nod not trusting myself to speak

"This is Will, Zeke, Shauna his girlfriend, Uriah who is Zeke's little brother, Lynn Shauna and Marlene's sister, and finally Marlene Shauna and Lynn's sister" She says pointing at them when she says their names. They all smile and I feel like I will enjoy living in Chicago instead of dreading it like I thought I would. I'm so glad I left New York and I know they can all see how happy I am because I cannot take the smile off my face. These people will be real friends. We all sit down but Four just places me on his lap. I look at him with an _Are you serious?_ look and he just chuckles and nods. I try to get comfortable on his lap but its hard to because he keeps holding my hips to make me stop. It makes me wiggle around on his lap even more and he moans. _Oh._ I decide to be brave and say something to him.

"Tobias what's wrong?" I say as sexily as possible running my hands up his chiseled chest.

"Tris can't you feel what you are doing to me?" He groans as he looks down at my ass on his lap. I finally understand what he is trying to insinuate. He is hard from me on top of him moving around. I turn beet red and bury my face again into his chest while actually listening to the conversation's at the table.

"Guys we are having a party tomorrow at 9 so be ready for Candor or Dauntless" Uriah says and everyone nods except for Christina her eyes dart to me and her grin is as big as the Cheshire Cats.

"SIX THIS MEANS SHOPPINGGGG!" Christina squeals. I look at her and lean over

"Why Chrissy? Is this that important?" I question. She leans in closer to my ear

"You need to look good for number boy over there because I see you guys are getting cozy" She whispers then winks.

"Also never call me Chrissy again!" I roll my eyes and mutter a fine. I wonder what she means look good for him it's not like we have really done anything. _Shit._ She noticed what Tobias and I were doing. The rest of the day I'm anxious waiting to see what Christina is going to make me go buy. The party is tomorrow because school started on a Thursday. _Fun…_. I see Tobias and Christina waiting for me at the front of the school and Chris says she walked to school so I would have to drive to the mall. I tell them both to follow me to my car and both their jaws drop to the floor.

"You like what you see?" I ask them while grinning like Christina

"Of course I do! How did you even afford this car it's like so expensive!?" Christina yells

"It was my birthday present for my 16th birthday" I say happily. While Christina is admiring my car Tobias comes up behind me and wraps his muscular arms around my small frame sending a warm feeling throughout my lower half.

"You look gorgeous. Even better than the car" He whispers while planting a long lasting kiss on my neck. The kiss felt amazing. I wonder why but I don't think about it too much. Chris says it is time to go shopping. I sigh and tell her to get in the car and she obeys. I turn around in Tobias's arms and look up at him. He is staring at me and I at him also.

"I have to leave before Chris takes my head off" I say scared. He chuckles then takes my chin and brings my lips to his. Without thinking my arms snake around his neck and his around my tiny waist. His lips are as soft and gentle as I remember from this morning. His smell surrounds me as we kiss. He smells of shampoo and his musk. It is like heaven. I will never get tired of him.

Too soon Chris yells "GET A ROOM!" I roll my eyes and say goodbye to Tobias telling him I'll see him later at the party. He gives me another quick peck and I stand there grinning like an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I have failed to update this! I am ashamed. It doesn't matter anyways because I have now updated although it is around 4 in the morning where I live. Anyways on with the story I have prolonged from your viewing **While I was writing this I was listening to Melanie Martinez. XD SHE IS FANTABULOUS LISTEN TO HER MUSIC PLS! ALSO PANIC! AT THE DISCO!** If you have any recommendations on what this story should become or any new characters or anything actually it would be great.**

Tobias POV

She is Perfect. She is. I know she is. Even if she doesn't know it, she is. We've been standing staring at each other for at least ten minutes, I think. It felt like ten minutes staring at her perfectness. Amar just yelled at us but my brain has yet to register what just happened.

"FOUR AND SIX STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER AND GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE AND START THROWING KNIVES WITH YOUR CLASSMATES NOW!" Amar screams. I start walking over to them right after he finishes his sentence. Six jumps up and starts walking over to the only spot open which is next to me and Chris. I start to throw the knives with the rest of the class while paying attention to Six. She seems like she has purpose when she picks up the first knife. She hit centre. _Wow. She is perfect._ She keeps throwing; Backwards; Under her leg; Sideways. She keeps amazing me. By now the whole class has stopped and begun to watch her. She is so caught up in throwing she doesn't realize we have all stopped to watch the show. After a little bit she looks at us with flushed cheeks and determination in her eyes.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE YOU CATCH FLIES" She exclaims and I am amazed at how loud she got so quickly; Everyone else must have thought the same thing as they scurried off to their spots whereas Amar stalked towards her. I begin to feel as if I am supposed to protect her. I don't know why I want to protect her so badly. _You're in love with her Tobias._ WHAT?! I'm in love with her?

"How do you throw knives so well?" he questions. She looks at me in the corner of her eye before she answers Amar saying "There was an incident that needed me to be able to defend myself with anything and everything" I feel my face heat up with anger; My hands clutching on the knives in my hands.

"Oh…. I'm very sorry about that but if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here" Amar says and with that he turns on his heels and goes to help Marlene. I am so fixated on the fact that someone hurt Six in anyway I don't notice her until she grabs my hand and slips her thin delicate fingers with mine.

"You okay?" She asks softly, I only nod and I can tell she doesn't believe me at all. Our hands are still laced with one another; Neither of us move from the closeness we share. RING! RING! RING! We spring apart from each other and grab our bags heading out of the training room. I miss her touch. I stay back and watch her with Chris. Chris squeals and screams that they both have all the same classes; Sometimes I question her but other times not so much. She is either really helpful or annoying. I walk up to Six in four long strides and say "Six" absent-mindlessly rubbing the back of my neck. I also bet that I am as red as a tomato. She smiles and I stutter out "I was… um wondering… if I could see your schedule?" while rubbing the back of my neck once again. _STOP TOBIAS YOU ARE MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF OVER NOTHING!_ I'm so bad at talking to girls or anyone in general because of my dumb ass father. She turns to Chris and giggles, _That giggle is so sexy_. She turns back to me while Christina leaves then says "Here you go Four" I read her schedule and I can't help but chuckle as I see we have all the same classes and her locker is right next to mine. She has locker 406 I have locker 407.

I barely say "We have the same schedule"

"What was that?" She asks

I pick up my head and look her right in the eye and confidently say "We have the same schedule. Do you want to sit together?" my cheeks getting warmer as I finish.

"Sure Four" She says and I can't help but cringe. She notices and laces her fingers in mine and says "Whenever I say Four you cringe. Why?"

"I'm ashamed of who I actually I am. Everyone would look at me totally different if they found out who I am." I say while looking down at the floor. After I say this she picks up my chin and bring it towards her face and lays my forehead on hers; I only can look into her beautiful eyes as she says

"You have no reason to be ashamed of showing who you are. No one will look at you differently. You will be the same person but with a different name." I lean into her and bring my lips so close to hers so when I talk they will skim hers.

"I've needed someone like you in my life. I plan on keeping you no matter what." I say than finally close the distance between us and we share a slow passionate kiss. Her arms snake around my neck whereas mine go on her hips bringing her closer to me. Her lips are soft and gentle. This moment could not be anymore perfect. My tongue glides on her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly accepts. My tongue enters her mouth and I memorize her mouth. I softly put her against our lockers while caressing her cheek electrifying my fingertips. We separate for air resting our foreheads together sharing quick breaths.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias Eaton" I whisper

"Tobias…. Tobias…. I like it." she says testing out my name; Her saying my name sounds like heaven.

"You don't understand how much this means to me" I say and lean forward for a chaste kiss. I place my lips on hers and the sparks are back. She takes my hand and brings me towards a dark spot swaying her hips as we walk. She is driving me crazy. I can tell I have lust throughout my eyes. She brings me towards her and barely kisses my lips then pulls back going towards my neck instead leaving kisses down. I shudder under her touch and I think that she has so much power over me. She smiles against my neck and I start down her neck and she feels what she did to me. I pull our foreheads together; We are now staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes are the most perfect things I've laid my eyes on. I could get lost in them. I feel like they could swallow me whole and I would swim in the depths of her eyes. I don't know how long we stood like this but eventually we heard the bell to the next period which was lunch for us. People came swarming out into the hallways. I noticed her discomfort so I shielded her from all of them and stood in the way to block them all out.

"Six" I say

"Don't call me that" She practically growls. I have a smirk on my face. _She is so sexy when she is angry_.

"What should I call you than?" I ask

"My real name is Tris" She says confidently

"Tris.. Will you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me this weekend?" I ask softly while looking anywhere but at her. Once again she pulls my chin towards her forcing me to look at her.

"Tobias I would love to go on a date with you." As soon as the words come out of her mouth I lean down and kiss her quickly before picking her up throwing her on my back running through the hallways. She squeals as I run with all the girls glaring at her until we find Christina and the rest of the gang. Tris is still on my back so she can actually get a good look at everyone. She looks at Will first than Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn and finally Marlene. She realizes she has been staring so she buries her face into my neck embarrassed. Zeke breaks the silence by asking "Four who is this girl? Is she the new one?"

Chris speaks up for Tris saying "That's Six Six I'm guessing you want to know who everyone is?" She only nods."This is Will, Zeke, Shauna his girlfriend, Uriah who is Zeke's little brother, Lynn Shauna and Marlene's sister, and finally Marlene Shauna and Lynn's sister" She says pointing at them when she says their names. They all smile at Tris and she cannot take the smile off her face. We all go to our seats for lunch and I pat my lap for Tris to sit. She gives me an _Are you serious?_ look and I chuckle than nod. She agrees and sits down on my lap. I would be listening to what they are saying but she keeps moving around on my lower half. She doesn't realize that I'm getting hard from her rubbing on top of me. I let a moan out of my mouth by accident and she asks sexily while running her hands up my chest

"Tobias what's wrong?"

"Tris can't you feel what you are doing to me?" I groan and I look down at her sexy ass on my lap. She finally understands what I am trying to insinuate. She turns beet red and buries her face again into my neck. I can finally listen to the conversation at the table.

"Guys we are having a party tomorrow at 9 so be ready for Candor or Dauntless" Uriah says and everyone nods except for Christina her eyes dart to Tris and her grin is as big as the Cheshire Cats.

"SIX THIS MEANS SHOPPINGGGG!" Christina squeals. Tris looks at her and leans over

"Why Chrissy? Is this that important?" I question. She leans in closer to Tris's ear

"You need to look good for number boy over there because I see you guys are getting cozy" She whispers then winks.

"Also never call me Chrissy again!" She rolls her eyes and mutters a fine. I wonder what she means look good for him it's not like we have really done anything. _Shit._ She noticed what Tris and I were doing. The rest of the day I'm anxious waiting to see what Christina is going to do to Tris. The party is tomorrow because school started on a Thursday. _Fun…_. I see Tris walk up to Christina and I waiting for her at the front of the school . Chris says she walked to school so Tris would have to drive to the mall. She tells us to follow her to her car and our jaws drop to the floor.

"You like what you see?" she asks us while grinning like Christina

"Of course I do! How did you even afford this car it's like so expensive!?" Christina yells

"It was my birthday present for my 16th birthday" She says happily. While Christina is admiring her car I come up from behind her and wrap my arms around her small frame sending a warm feeling throughout my lower half.

"You look gorgeous. Even better than the car" I whisper while planting a hickey on her neck. That.. felt... amazing. I wonder if she knows what just happened because she doesn't seem to think about it too much. Chris says it is time to go shopping. I sigh and she tells her to get in the car and she obeys. She turns around in my arms and she looks up at me. I am staring at her perfection. Her golden locks; beautiful curves; beautiful blue grey eyes; Everything.

"I have to leave before Chris takes my head off" She says scared. I chuckle then takes her chin and brings her lips to mine. Without thinking her arms snake around my neck and mine around her tiny waist. Her lips are as soft and gentle as I remember from this morning. Her smell surrounds me as we kiss. She smells of apple and vanilla. It is like heaven. I will never get tired of her.

Too soon Chris yells "GET A ROOM!" Tris rolls her eyes and say goodbye to me saying she will see me later at the party. I give her another quick peck and I walk towards Zeke. I find Zeke saying goodbye to Shauna. He hates to admit it but he is so soft around her. I wait for him to meet me at my car. I am leaning up against the side of my car looking at the sky; The sky looks just like my Tris' eyes. Tris. I can feel the smile on my face. I hear Zeke walking towards me so I wipe the smile off my face and look towards him.

"Zeke I need to ask you for advice." I blurt out

"Wow someone is eager. What's the scenario bro?" He asks with a smirk on his face

"Six" I say her name and the smile once again appears on my face and I can't help but look back at the sky which reminds me of her eyes.

"Well you are in deep. As I can tell because you. YOU! Cannot take that stupid grin off your face" He exclaims waving his arms around like the madman he is.

"I know" I admit to him

"Alright well tell me everything so we can figure out what the hell is going to happen." He says

"Well we have every class together, her locker is right next to mine, we've made out four times, I asked her out, I gave her a hickey, she is amazing and I think I'm in love with her. SHIT" I told Zeke. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

"DUDE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THISSS?" He exclaims

"It just came out Zeke. I didn't even mean to tell you all that" I tell him honestly

"Well you're taking her out and we have the truth or dare game tomorrow. So that's a start. What are you planning on doing for the date?" He asks

"Well I was thinking about taking her to the pier." I say

"Um how?" He questions

"My dad owns it" I say quickly

"Oh right. You rich people owning everything." He mutters

"There is this one spot that is super pretty and I could make that nice and bring a picnic. You might have to help me bring stuff to prepare you know." I say

"Yeah that is cool but make it special you know? Try not to screw up." He says smiling

"I won't hopefully.." I say nervously Zeke comes over and grabs my shoulders shaking me yelling "YOU'LL BE FINEEEEEE!" I sigh and get into my car heading to the Pedrad's house. I enter their house and I am met with a Uriah Pedrad. He has the smirk of knowing on his face.

"I know you like Six" He says like a five-year old.

"Alright and…" I ask

"You guys are adorable together" He sounds like Marlene "I also saw you give her that hickey after school in front of her car"

"Thanks Uri. Not creepy at all" I say half joking.

"I also want to say good job bro" He says while slapping my back

"Thanks…" I say. We tell Will to make popcorn and begin to watch The Interview when I get a text from Christina

 _Christina- Four I'm with Six right now buying her lingerie for tomorrow's candor or dauntless game what do you prefer? Push-up, Lace, Satin, etc.?_

 _Four- Christina what the hell?!_

 _Christina- Don't tell me you won't enjoy it_

I start to blush at the thought of Tris standing in front of me in sexy lingerie. I start to get hard and realize that both the Pedrad brothers and Will are staring at me like I'm crazy.

 _Four- Alright fine but just try not to change her she is already beautiful_

 _Christina- AWW That's so cute! I'm going to give her your number so she can show you what she is getting, or she could just show you ;) Use protection!_

I cannot respond to that so I throw my phone at Uriah.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL FOUR?" Uriah yells

"Christina is EVIL!" I yell back. They all look at me like I'm crazier except for Will who looks like he wants to rip off my head "Look at my phone!" They all huddle around my phone and burst out in laughter.

"So that's what that is all about" Zeke says pointing to my obvious boner

"Yeah yeah Z" I say blushing trying to cover it up. They all laugh even harder.

"All you shouldn't be laughing I've caught you all fucking your girlfriends more than once" I snap. This shuts them up because they know I'm right. I literally wish I could erase those images from my brain forever. I shudder at the thoughts. I see Tris' car pull up in the driveway and immediately am happier. I than remember that I still have a boner. _SHIT! Cover it Tobias! How? I don't know ask one of the other's. Duh._ I rush over to them than say

"Guys Chris and Six are outside about to come in and I still have this to deal with." I say while pointing towards my boner "What the hell am I going to do?!" I exclaim. DING!

"Cover it with a pillow" Uriah says as Zeke gets the door. I do as he says and act like I was watching the movie and didn't realize that they came to the Pedrad residence. I hear Zeke tell them to come in and I here a pair of clicking heels which can only mean Christina than another which is odd so I turn my head and see a complete different Tris. She is wearing a tight black crop top, black flared out skirt and 4 inch black stilettos. Her eyes are more defined and look even more vibrant. She walks over to me swaying her hips along the way which is not helping my lower half. She sits down on my lap taking off her heels point her ass towards me. The Pedrad's have put the movie back on and we are all watching now together. Tris keeps moving around which isn't helping at all. I know she can feel me under her but she is choosing to torture me. I decide to make the best of the situation. I lightly kiss her neck than go down towards her shoulder pulling her shirt down also. I can see she is wearing the new lingerie Chris told me about. I start to play with the straps of the lingerie until she turns in my arms and sexily says

"Tobias do you want to go upstairs and ditch them?"

"Yes" I moan. She smirks and I bring her quietly towards the guest room upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who is forgetful to update this? *Points at self and knows the shame is real* It doesn't matter too much I mean I updated this and wrote a lot. I have also written chapter 5 so I will have the next update up very soon :) Yay! Also there might be some spelling errors or incorrect grammar because today at school my giraffe friend *I call him giraffe he calls me shortymcshortshort **His name's Matt *** Also my best friend so yeah.. He slapped my forehead/head really hard and know there is a bruise and it hurts like hell but oh well I slapped him back and so his naturally *I think it is natural.. his naturally red cheeks turned ever redder so it was payback. I did this and yelled pansycake and ran to our next class that happened to be my English class where our teacher call us pigs *Insert thumbs up and middle finger emoji* I'm pretty sure no one even reads the beginning of fanfiction stories. LAL *Laugh At Life* Bows at the greatest achievement of the english language in her lifetime. I'm here all night or day…. I'll probably be listening to Panic! At The Disco or Melanie Martinez or Bon Iver or Skrillex or Jack and Jack or Dawin. Literally everything. Now without further ado the story finally. Also I'm writing this in my World History class because literally this man hates me and I don't care what I do in his class anymore so oh welllll. Also you guys NEED TO READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS BY CASSANDRA CLARE! IT IS FANTASTIC! CLACE, MALEC, AND SIZZY ALL THE WAY!**

 ***I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT SADLY* ** I CRI EVERTIM** PUNNNNN PUNNNNNN PUNNNNN ***Hence the name The Poptart Tragedy*****

Tris POV

Tobias is walking away with a big grin plastered on his face. _His grin is so sexy. I could just kiss him forever… His full lower lip.. Hs spare upper lip...His perfectly chiseled chest.. Running my hands through his short dark hair… His stubble…His beautiful blue eyes.. His everything.. He's my everything._

"SIX GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR!" Christina shrieked and I jumped my cheeks flushing a bright red. I go to the car and hop in starting towards the mall.

"You guys are adorable!" Chris squeals as we exit the car and I blush a bright red. I mutter a quick thanks and I start towards the mall. Chris is looking at the mall like it's her heaven. We enter the mall to see the stores throughout the different levels girls and their boyfriends are walking with bags of clothes and many other luxuries. Chris first drags me towards Forever 21 than Hollister, Love Culture, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Charlotte Russe. After the first few hours of torture Christina starts dragging me towards Victoria's Secret.

"No Chris I am not going into that store!" I say pulling back from the store

"Six just go into the store we are buying you some sexy lingerie for number boy" As soon as she says this my face contorts into one of pure disgust and disbelieving

"I will not wear lingerie just for some boy Chris!" She looks down at her phone texting Four asking what he prefers. I slap Chris's arm and say

"I'll get the stupid lingerie just hurry up okay?" Her face lights up and drags me into the store getting me 10 pairs of different lingerie buying it than dragging me to dress up as she says and we go to the Pedrad residence. I walk up to the house trying not to fall in the high heels Christina made me wear. We ring the doorbell and I hear SHIT! Zeke opens the door for us and Chris walks in first than I do. When I walk to where the others are Tobias looks back with his eyes wide and jaw open wide. I walk over trying my best not to fall while keeping my eyes on him. I sit down on his lap leaning down purposely showing my ass to him while taking off my high heels. I take them off and start to move around since I can feel he is hard under me. Everyone else is watching the movie while Tobias starts to kiss my neck lightly pulling down my crop top to reveal the black lingerie Christina forced me into. He starts to play with the straps of the bra and I turn in his arms and say sexily

"Tobias do you want to go upstairs and ditch them?"

"Yes" He moans which makes me smirk and start to bring him upstairs. As Tobias and I are going upstairs Chris sees us and winks which cause me to roll my eyes which Tobias doesn't notice because he is too busy watching my swaying hips and ass. I bring him into a room which I presume is Zeke's, lock the door, bring him to the bed, than straddle him. I look into his eyes and see lust swirling throughout his dark sapphire eyes. I lean down towards those beautiful lips slowly and passionately kissing him with everything I have. His hands rest on my hips and are inching up my back slowly but we hear Zeke stomping up the stairs and we immediately jump away from each other, unlocking the door, and running into the closet as he opens the door.

" FOUR WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL FIND YOU TOO SIX!" Zeke screams as he picks up his sheets in disgust and turns to Uriah "Remind me to burn these sheets" I try not to laugh and Tobias lets out a small chuckle.

"It's not like they could have actually had sex in literally maybe 6 minutes Z" Uriah notifies

"Uri they might be in your room because they aren't in here" As soon as Zeke says this Uriah's face is priceless. Uriah dashes out the door, Zeke following and we hear WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?! In this moment I grab Tobias's hand and run out going downstairs to where Will is. As soon as he sees us he bursts into laughter because Uriah and Zeke were so close to us and are still looking for us. Soon we join in and the yelling stops. We all stop laughing and hear two pairs of slow steps. I drag Tobias to a dark spot in the room where we could easily be hidden.

"Will who are you with?" Uriah questions as he enters the room

"No one I'm just reading" Will smoothly replies as Uriah and Zeke both mutter _nose_ under their breath. I swear they basically are twins. I signal to Tobias that I am going to sneak up on Uriah he smiles and kisses my cheek before I jump out of our spot and dive roll behind the counter. I peak up to see Uriah is the only one remaining in the kitchen eating cake. I sneak up behind him and jump onto the countertop making sure not to make any noise. I jump on top of Uriah's back and he screams like a little girl. He looks up at me and tries to get me off but I tighten my grip on his neck. Tobias calls Zeke, Will, and Christina to the kitchen and they all see me on top of Uriah's neck.

"FOUR GET HER OFF! SHE IS RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Uriah screams

"Dude I would but I'd rather not piss her off" Tobias says not managing to cover up the chuckle that escapes his sexy lips. My grip falters on Uriah and he _tries-keyword tries-_ to flip me off of him but I hold his arms down with my legs and regain my position. Uriah starts to slap my arms and spins in circles until he can't stand up straight which brings us to the floor. When Uriah is on the floor still dazed from the fall he took, I shoot up and steal his Dauntless Cake running out the door grabbing Tobias. Once we are out the door I go to my car and lock the doors and have Tobias hold the cake. I start pulling out of the Pedrad's driveway and see a red-faced Uriah running towards the car so I start going faster. I get out of the driveway and Uri is almost to the car so I speed off leaving him standing there breathless and angry. His anger and breathlessness soon turns into playful laughter and joyful tears running down his face. Sometimes I don't understand him at all. Honestly he could be the happiest person one second and the next he is an angry volcano. I drive Tobias to my house and see that no one is home _Shocker_. My parents are too busy working to be home and Caleb is probably at some geeky club so it is completely empty. I walk in and I am met by our dog. His name is Storm (A/N MY DOG) he is a mutt but we think he is a pitbull lab terrier mix. He is built like a pitbull with a terrier face and lab mind I guess. He loves the water so I guess he gets that from the lab parts in him. He is all black except for two white spots. There is a white spot on his chest and a white patch on his left hind paw. He is about three years old so he still acts like a puppy. He jumps up onto my legs and tries to lick my face but he isn't big enough so he barely gets my chin. Tobias places the cake on the counter and bends down to pet Storm. Tobias looks funny scrunched down petting the dog so I can't help but let out a small giggle. He notices it immediately and has a massive smirk on his face. He stands up and he lifts my chin and says "That giggle was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life"

"Thanks but I rarely do it so I guess it is a privilege" I whisper as I barely brush my lips on his when Storm jumps in between us and makes us both fall. I fall on Tobias and we are both on the floor pressed up against each other. We are breathing the same air and our noses are touching. I am about to get off of Tobias but he grabs my hips and brings me down and places a soft kiss on the tip of my nose then brings my lips to his; On the floor we are so close to each other I feel as if he can hear my heart beating. I place my head on his chest. I feel his heartbeat against my cheek, as fast as my own.

"Are you afraid of me too Tobias?" "Terrified," he replies with a smile (A/N VERONICA ROTH QUOTE! 4+6=10 Idk if it fits with the story but I was tempted and I love this quote!) After he says this I place a ghost kiss on his lips then get up going towards my room. Soon after I enter my room he follows with awe and lust all over his face. I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling and wait for him to join me. It takes him a couple minutes to actually lay down with me. After he lays down I start to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" He asks with a smirk

"You are such a giant; You're so tall that your legs are reaching the floor while lying down! How is that not funny?" I exclaim not containing my laughter. He starts to tickle me making me laugh even harder. I am wiggling around to avoid his hands from tickling me. After what seems like hours but probably only a minute at most I hear my neighbor Lauren. I HATE Lauren.

"STIFF WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING SO LOUD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screams. I get up and whisper to Tobias "I'll handle it but just come in if I need you." He only nods so I continue out to the balcony.

"HEY LAUREN MIND NOT BEING SUCH A BITCH THANK YOU"

"STIFF DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME?!"

"I SAID YOU WERE A BITCH AND ASKED YOU TO TRY NOT BE SUCH A BITCH"

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILD YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" I tap my finger up against my lip and pretend to think about it when I actually know exactly what I'm going to say to her.

"HEY LAUREN I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT SO I WILL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I WANT WETHER IT BEING NICE OR NOT SO MUCH" I signal for Tobias to walk out of his spot and into the open where Lauren can see us on the balcony.

"Hey Four" I say before kissing him square on the lips. Tobias runs his tongue along my bottom lip but before I can let him in Lauren shrieks.

"YOU BITCH YOU STOLE MY FOUR!"

"HE'S ACTUALLY MY BOYFRIEND SO GO AWAY LAUREN AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING THAN YOU MIGHT WANT TO LEAVE BECAUSE THINGS WILL HAPPEN!" I scream while walking back to my room. I saunter around the room closing all of the curtains which are and extremely opaque dark grey so it is perfect for my plan to actually work. Once I get to the last curtain where Lauren and I's rooms are close enough to reach through I wink at her than see her throw up in her trash can. I laugh and then close the balcony doors and curtain so Tobias and I are completely alone. I turn on the led side lamp and turn it down enough for the room to still be lit but not enough where it is blindingly bright. I walk over to Tobias and sit on his lap.

"So what are we going to do with an empty room/house and an angry Lauren?" With a smirk plastered on his face

"I was forming a plan while she was yapping her ass off and I think we should put through with sed plan" I reply

"What is sed plan than?" He asks. I look up into his deep sapphire blue eyes and look towards his luscious lips. (A/N Should I write a separate M rated parts for smut intended or not?)

"This" I say before I crash my lips to his. Not long after this we become one and are lost in eachother. We lay back down and it is around 5 so the sun will set in the next hour or so. Both of us lay there staring at the white ceiling. Out of the blue I feel Tobias look over at me so I turn towards him. He has something in his eyes that I can't pinpoint just yet. He looks at me with such and intensity I think my heart might burst.

"You know that you mean the world to me right?" He softly asks

"Of course you are the world to me also." I whisper not meeting his eyes. He brings my chin up so that I am looking straight into his eyes and nowhere else. He presses our foreheads together and starts to whisper something to me but he doesn't finish he mumbles and I don't understand what he said at all.

"What did you say Tobias?" I ask looking deep into his eyes

"I love you" He says looking straight at me. Tobias loves me. He does. He really does. Tobias this greek god loves me! He loves all of me I can tell by how deep a blue his eyes are. They almost look black but I know they are darkening because he loves me. Do I love him too? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I love him he is amazing. I have probably been quiet the whole time because he looks like he is about to cry.

"Toby I love you too." I spill truthfully. Finally it is out. He knows that I love him too. This has to be the best day ever; when we get married that will replace that and then our kids _WOAHHH Slow down Beatrice you have to calm down. Baby steps. One step at a time._ I look back at him and he has love and lust swirling throughout his beautiful sapphire eyes. Once again we become one and I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a perfect man. It is now 7 and I am feeling peckish so I start to wonder how I became this hungry.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He asks while burying his face in my neck sprinkling feather light kisses. I slightly moan at the intimate contact to which he chuckles at.

"You should be starving from that workout I gave you earlier" Cockiness running through his words. I punch him and I think it was harder than intended because he yelps out in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah….just fine" He says while slightly trying to get air back into his lungs

"Let's eat something Toby" I add suggestively. He nods enthusiastically not trusting himself to speak. I wait for him to get up when I gasp as he gets up. His back is covered in a giant back tattoo. _How could I have not seen this breathtaking tattoo? Maybe because you were fucking him! Stop thinking and talk to him Beatrice._ I walk over to him and see all of the factions symbols from school inked onto his back. They are in a column Dauntless at the top than Abnegation, Candor, Erudite than finally Amity; Surrounding the symbols are lines going out of the symbols and curling around to his ribcage. I move my hands up and down his tattoo when I realize that the skin underneath is bumpy and scarred. I come to the realization that _someone abused Tobias. HOW COULD ANYONE DO THAT TO ANYONE?! IF I FIND OUT WHO…_

"TRIS!" Tobias squeals in pain and I immediately release his back and jump away from him

"OMG are you okay?" I ask frantically while he grabs my face and forces me to look him in the eyes

"Tris I'm fine now calm down please" Tobias says with a deep soothing voice looking straight at me. I start to relax and I want to ask him about the scars but I can't bring myself to ask so I just pick out some new clothes while Tobias puts on his previous clothes that are scattered around my bedroom floor.

"I'm going to order chinese food for dinner is that okay with you?" I ask quickly while picking up my phone

"As long as I get to be with you love" He says while kissing my forehead. _He just called me love. That is so sweet I wish I could just kiss him and take him here aga..OMG JUST ORDER THE FOOD!_ I snap out of my daze and I am pretty sure there is a bright flush on my cheeks. I hear him chuckle slightly than I order chinese food which should be here in 10 minutes. We both go downstairs and sit on the couch watching Inception. As we watch the movie I can't help but let my mind wander back to Tobias's past. I keep thinking the same question in my head over and over again. _Who the hell would abuse someone as great as Tobias Eaton?_

Thanks to Isaiah Flamez and Bookaddict613 for telling me Chapter 4 was pretty screwed up so hopefully it is fixed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Divergent Fanfic readers! When you had this chapter for a while but you forget to actually update and put the chapter up. Happy St. Patrick's Day! Anyways I have written this during school when I should have done work but I always do this so it is okay. LAL *Laugh At Life* Same…. I need to stop. I don't know if I should write an M version of some of these scenes so if you want that then pls tell me I would appreciate it. We will see but like we need communication people. I am just stalling just read it because I doubt that most people actually read the beginnings of FanFictions. Enjoy!**

 **Also I wrote chapter 6 so you guys get two chapters in one day! YAY**

 **-Le Potart Tragedy**

 **All rights to the beautiful and amazing Veronica Roth**

Tobias POV

I watch her get off of me with a giant smirk plastered on her face. She starts a slow ascent up the stairs swaying her hips and her ass just looks perfect. I am too busy staring I barely notice Tris move her head. She brings me into Zeke's room, locks the door, brings me to the bed and straddles me. She looks into my eyes and quickly brings her lips to mine passionately. I keep my hands on her hips and I slowly started inching up towards her beautiful chest but we hear Zeke stomping up the stairs and immendeality jump away from each other _Damn you Zeke!_ She unlocks the door then pulls me into the closet with her just as Zeke opens the door

"FOUR WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL FIND YOU TOO SIX!" Zeke screams out then picks up his bed sheets in disgust and says to Uriah "Remind me to burn these sheets" I can't help but let out a small chuckle when he says this

"It's not like they could have actually had sex in literally maybe 6 minutes Z" Uriah defends

"Uri they might be in your room because they aren't in here" Uriah has a total look of horror and disgust on his face and he dashes out of the room with Zeke right behind him

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!" After Tris hears this she grabs my hand and starts to run down the stairs towards Will. Once Will sees us he burst out into laughter and soon we join in then stop as soon as the Pedrad brothers stop yelling and hear two pairs of slow footsteps going down the stairs. Tris drags me into a dark spot where we won't be seen by the Pedrad brothers.

"Will who are you with?" Uriah questions as he enters the room

"No one I'm just reading" Will replies smoothly. Zeke and Uriah both mutter _nose_ under their breath. Tris signals to me that she is going to sneak up on Uriah. I smile and kiss her cheek before she jumps out of our spot and dive rolls behind the counter. She peeks up to see Uriah is the only one remaining in the kitchen eating cake. She sneaks up behind him and jumps onto the countertop making sure not to make any noise then jumps on top of Uriah's back and he screams like a little girl. He looks up at Tris and tries to get her off but she tightens her grip on his neck. I call for Zeke, Will, and Christina to come to the kitchen and they all see Tris on top of Uriah's neck.

"FOUR GET HER OFF! SHE IS RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Uriah screams

"Dude I would but I'd rather not piss her off" I say not managing to cover up the chuckle that escapes my lips. Tris's grip falters on Uriah and he _tries-keyword tries-_ to flip her off of him but she holds his arms down with her legs and regains her previous position. Uriah starts to slap her arms and spins in circles until he can't stand up straight which brings them to the floor. When Uriah is on the floor still dazed from the fall he took, she shoots up and steals his Dauntless Cake running out the door grabbing me. Once we are out the door she goes to her car and locks the doors and shoves the cake at me pleading me take it. She starts pulling out of the Pedrad's driveway and we see a red-faced Uriah running towards the car so she starts going faster. She gets out of the driveway and Uri is almost to the car so once again she speeds off leaving him standing there breathless and angry. His anger and breathlessness soon turns into playful laughter and joyful tears running down his face. Sometimes I don't understand him at all. Honestly he could be the happiest person one second and the next he is an angry volcano. I remember one time with Zeke and Uri at a sleepover last year, we were all sitting in the common room and Zeke and Uriah fat than they both starting laughing and then they were wrestling literally I had to pull Uriah off of Zeke before he broke his nose.

Anyways Tris drives me to her house and the first thing I notice is that her parents aren't home. _I wonder why_. We walk in and I am met by a dog.(A/N MY DOG) It is a handsome breed. I can't figure out what type it is though. It is all black except for two white spots. There is a white spot on the chest and a white patch on the left hind paw. It looks young so my guess is about 2 years old maybe. The dog jumps up onto Tris's legs and tries to lick her face but it isn't big enough so it barely gets ehr chin. I place the cake on the counter and bend down to pet the dog. I started to pet the dog and notice that it is a boy. I look at his collar and see the word STORM. _So that's his name._ Tris lets out a small giggle and I notice immediately. I have a massive smirk on my face as I stand up.

I lift her chin and says"That giggle was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life"

"Thanks but I rarely do it so I guess it is a privilege" she whispers as our lips barely on his when Storm jumps in between us and makes us both fall. Tris falls on top of me and we are both on the floor pressed up against each other. We are breathing the same air and our noses are touching. Tris is about to get off of me but I grab her hips and bring her down and place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose then brings her lips to mine; On the floor we are so close to each other I feel as if he can hear my heart beating. She places her head on my chest. I'm guessing she can feel my heartbeat against her cheek.

"Are you afraid of me too Tobias?"

"Terrified," I reply with a smile (A/N VERONICA ROTH QUOTE! 4+6=10 Idk if it fits with the story but I was tempted and I love this quote!) After I say this she places a ghost kiss on my lips then gets up going towards her room. Soon after she enters her room I follow with awe and lust all over my face. She lays down on the bed staring at the ceiling and wait for me to join her. It takes me a couple minutes to actually lay down with her because of the situation in my pants. I try to at least make it less noticeable than lay with her. After I lay down she starts to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?" I ask with a smirk

"You are such a giant; You're so tall that your legs are reaching the floor while lying down! How is that not funny?" she exclaims not containing her laughter. I start to tickle her making her laugh even harder. She is wiggling around to avoid my hands from tickling her. After what seems like hours but probably only a minute at most I hear Lauren. I HATE Lauren. She ALWAYS throws herself at me and it is AWFUL.

"STIFF WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING SO LOUD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screams. Tris gets up and whispers to me "I'll handle it but just come in if I need you." I only nod so she continues out to the balcony.

"HEY LAUREN MIND NOT BEING SUCH A BITCH THANK YOU" Tris counters. _She is so badass….Damn She is amazing….._

"STIFF DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME?!"

"I SAID YOU WERE A BITCH AND ASKED YOU TO TRY NOT BE SUCH A BITCH"

"YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILD YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" She taps her finger up against her lip and pretends to think about it when she actually knows she is going to stand up to Lauren's sorry ass

"HEY LAUREN I'M DONE WITH YOUR SHIT SO I WILL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I WANT WETHER IT BEING NICE OR NOT SO MUCH" She signals for me to walk out of my spot and into the open where Lauren can see us on the balcony.

"Hey Four" Tris says before kissing me square on the lips. I run my tongue along her bottom lip but before she can let me in Lauren shrieks.

"YOU BITCH YOU STOLE MY FOUR!"

"HE'S ACTUALLY MY BOYFRIEND SO GO AWAY LAUREN AND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING THAN YOU MIGHT WANT TO LEAVE BECAUSE THINGS WILL HAPPEN!" Tris screams while walking back to her room. She saunters around the room closing all of the curtains which are an extremely opaque dark grey so it is perfect. Once she reaches the last curtain where Lauren and Tris' rooms are close enough to reach through she winks at her than see her throw up in her trash can. She laughs and then closes the balcony doors and curtain so we completely alone. _We're all alone and she has turned me on so much I don't know if I will be able to restrain myself_. She turns on the LED side lamp and turns it down enough for the room to still be lit but not enough where it is blindingly bright. Tris walks over to me and sits on my lap. _She is on top of my hard dick SHITT…. She can probably feel it …. Oh well I mean it's okay? NO THIS IS BAD I MEAN Gahhhhhh it's great but also like THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?!_

"So what are we going to do with an empty room/house and an angry Lauren?" I ask with a smirk on my face to cover up my nervousness

"I was forming a plan while she was yapping her ass off and I think we should put through with sed plan" She replies

"What is sed plan than?" I ask. I look down into her soft sky blue eyes and look towards her luscious lips. (A/N Should I write a separate M rated parts for smut intended or not?)

"This" She says before she crashes her lips to mine. Not long after this we become one and are lost in eachother. We lay back down and it is around 5 so the sun will set in the next hour or so. Both of us lay there staring at the white ceiling. Out of the blue I look over at her so she turns towards me. I'm looking at her with love through my eyes. I don't know if she can tell but I have fallen so hard and fastly in love with her. She looks back with awe and confusion.

"You know that you mean the world to me right?" I softly ask

"Of course you are the world to me also." Tris whispers not meeting my eyes. I brings her chin up so that she is looking straight into my eyes and nowhere else. I press our foreheads together and I start to whisper _I love you_ but it comes out as a mumble.

"What did you say Tobias?" She asks looking deep into my eyes

"I love you" I say looking straight at her. She has wide eyes and her beautiful mouth is hanging slightly open. She doesn't say it back though. She looks like she is embarrassed. _She doesn't love you Tobias no one will._ I can't hold back the tears that started to well up in my eyes.

"Toby I love you too." She finally says. _She actually loves me. My Six….Tris….Beatrice…. Beatrice Edith Prior Loves me_. I look back at her and I can't help but love her more and more as I gaze into her perfect sky blue grey eyes. Once again we become one and I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a perfect woman. It is now 7 and I am laying down with Tris on top of me with her hand and head on my chest absentmindedly drawing shapes and words causing warmth to spread all throughout my body than I feel her stomach grumble.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" I ask while burying my face in her neck sprinkling feather light kisses. I start to lick her pulse point electing a pleasurable moan from her soft sexy lips. I chuckle because we just had sex twice and she is hungry and she is already responding to my touch.

"You should be starving from that workout I gave you earlier" Cockiness running through my words. She punches me and I feel the fresh cuts on my shoulder sting.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah….just fine" I says while slightly trying to get air back into my lungs to soothe the pain.

"Let's eat something Toby" Tris adds suggestively. I nod enthusiastically not trusting myself to speak. She waits for me to get up when I hear her gasp as I get up. She is probably surprised at my giant back tattoo to cover the scars. _I wonder how she didn't realize I had a back tattoo. Maybe because you were fucking her! Stop thinking like that Tobias you will only hurt her if she gets dragged into this._ She walks over to me and I know she is seeing all of the factions symbols from school inked on my back. They are in a column Dauntless at the top than Abnegation, Candor, Erudite than finally Amity; Surrounding the symbols are lines going out of the symbols and curling around to my ribcage. She moves her hands up and down my tattoo when she feels that the skin underneath is bumpy and scarred. She has her hands on my fresh cuts and she is squeezing so hard she is going to reopen them….

"TRIS!" I squeal in pain and she immediately releases my back and jumps away from me

"Oh my god Tobias are you okay?" She asks frantically while I grab her face and force her to look me in the eyes before she has a panic attack

"Tris I'm fine now calm down please" I say with a hopefully soothing voice looking straight at her. She slowly starts to relax and I can tell she wants to ask about the scars but she doesn't. She picks out some new clothes while I put on my previous clothes that are scattered around her bedroom floor.

"I'm going to order chinese food for dinner is that okay with you?" She asks quickly while picking up her phone

"As long as I get to be with you love" I say while kissing her forehead. I'm not one for pet names but it sounds right and I can't help but let her know she is my love through this name. I snap out of my daze and I see there is a bright flush on her cheeks. I chuckle slightly then she orders chinese food which should be here in 10 minutes. We both go downstairs and sit on the couch watching Inception. As we watch the movie I can't help but let my mind wander back to Tris. She is so amazingly perfect without realizing. She honestly doesn't know how great she is. I look over to my Tris and see she is deep in thought. I wonder what she is thinking about. Hmmmm I'll have to ask her while we eat.

DING!

Tris doesn't notice the doorbell ring so I go and grab the door with my wallet in hand. On the other side of the door I don't see the delivery boy I see a guy my age wearing all blue. _Ugh Erudite. Snobby Know it all. What's he doing here?_

"Excuse me but who are you?" He asks with a rude tone

"My name is Four" I reply with a side smirk

"Four? That's not a name it's a number. Surely your parents wouldn't name you a number! That is so illogical and dumb and…" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because I see a hand slap him across the face HARD. I look over and see my beautiful Tris glaring so hard at this Erudite I don't know how he is still staring at her with an open expression of betrayal.

"Caleb what are you doing here?" She hisses. _Caleb so that's who he is.._

"I live here too Beatrice" He replies snarkly receiving another slap on the same cheek. _That's her brother…._

"I told you not to call me that you got it?" She growls

"Beatrice *Slap* I will call you what I must for you to listen to me" He says with an angry expression and a glare towards me

"Caleb go back to your fuck buddy Cara because you are not welcome here"

"What did you say to me Beatrice?" He replies then gets a punch in the gut a kick in the crotch and Tris has him in a headlock whispering something to him. If….Beatrice….WILL…. That is all I caught from her whispers. She drops him out of the headlock and slams the door then locking it. She looks out the window and watches Caleb drive away. Once he is down the road she slides down the door and starts to cry. I pick her up and carry her to her room where I lay down with her protecting her and letting her cry it out knowing she'll tell me when she wants too. _Why would this happen to someone as great as Tris Prior?_


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alright so basically I haven't updated this for several reasons so I'm just going to make this quick as possible./span/p  
ol style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: upper-roman; font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't like how I wrote this story and I feel it could be much better and realistic./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: upper-roman; font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I don't have time to keep up with the story so I will most likely keep this story and rewrite it then week by week or two days of the week update with already pre-written chapters./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: upper-roman; font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I will keep the ratings of my main stories T but if wanted I will write M versions of the stories or a certain chapter./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: upper-roman; font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I plan to keep on writing but I'm not sure I will get enough feedback or requests for stories so if you want a story than please feel free to bring it to my attention by either publicly or privately messaging me./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: upper-roman; font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Also this story will not be abandoned it will be more or less revamped./span/p  
/li  
li dir="ltr" style="list-style-type: upper-roman; font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just know that it will take time but I will do my best to update and write more for this community. /span/p  
/li  
/ol  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With love/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Le Potart Tragedy/span/p 


End file.
